Egy felejthetetlen ajándék
by miliko2010
Summary: Közeledik Morinaga születésnapja. Vajon mivel lepi meg Senpai?


**Egy felejthetetlen ajándék**

Souichi meggörnyedve ült ágyán, s a naptárat bámulta. Pár nap, s itt a hétvége, a szombat, Morinaga születésnapja. Habár nem tartotta magukat egy párnak, úgy gondolta, ha már együtt laknak, talán megérdemel annyit, hogy valamivel meglepje.

Ahogy az ötleteken jártatta elméjét, folyamatosan villantak be közös éjszakáiknak fűtött pillanatai – ekkor pír futotta el arcát – melyek eszébe juttatták, hogy Morinaga egyetlen ajándéktól lenne a legboldogabb, ha ő levetkőzné elutasító viselkedését, s önként adná magát oda.

- Ez lehetetlen – gondolta, s azon nyomban felállt ágyáról, majd a szomszédos szobába sietett.

Az édes, halk szuszogás nyugtató dallamként lengte be a teret, s enyhe felháborodása, mely elöntötte, már el is tűnt.

- Hoi, Morinaga, alszol? – törte meg az angyali teremtés szunyókálását.

- Sen… pai – hallatszott a fiú halk suttogása, ám a nappaliból beszűrődő enyhe fényben jól látszott, hogy szemei még csukva vannak. – Mi… az?

- Mit szeretnél szülinapodra? – hadarta el.

Morinaga szájából vontatottan buktak ki a szavak.

- Egy hétvégét… eltölteni veled… egy onsenben.

Souichi szemei kikerekedtek. Jól emlékezett a jegyekre, melyeket a fiú hónapokkal ezelőtt nyert oda, s ahova nem volt hajlandó elkísérni őt. Helyette zsarnokként magához ragadta azokat, s húgával mentek el kihasználni a kellemes fürdőzés nyújtotta kényelmet.

- Sen… pai – fordult át a másik oldalára, s több szó nem hagyta el száját.

Souichi egy darabig még nézte őt, majd óvatosan kiosont, s szobájába menekült. Hatalmasat huppant ágyára, s fejét párnájába süllyesztette. Ahogy az előbb ott állt Morinaga fekhelye mellett, már jól tudta, mi vár rá, ha teljesíteni szeretné ezt az egyszerűnek tűnő kívánságot. Rögtön bevillantak a fiú ujjainak gyengéd érintései, ahogy bejárják egész testét, a halk suttogások, melyekkel biztosítja őt, hogy örökké szeretni fogja, és sosem engedi el, s végül a lökések, melyek először fájdalommal töltik el, majd fokozatosan változnak át gyönyörré.

Ahogy oldalra fordult, meglepetéssel vette észre, hogy a kelleténél többet gondolt ezekre az arcpirító dolgokra, s túlságosan is izgatott állapotba került.

- Ez nem lehet – rökönyödött meg, s próbálta gondolatait más mederbe hajtani, viszont ez mit sem segített rajta.

Aztán hirtelen léptek zajára lett figyelmes, s ahogy az ajtó felé nézett, egy alakot látott meg közeledni.

- Morinaga? – bukott ki belőle. – Te meg mit kere…? – kérdezte volna, ám a fiú már szájára is tapadt, s kezével felsője alá nyúlt, majd megcirógatta érzékeny hasát.

Souichiből kéjes nyögés tört elő, ahogy elöntötte a bizsergés.

- Te meg mit csinálsz? – azonban szerelme még mindig nem válaszolt. – Te… most… alva jársz? – s kedvese öntudatlanul kezdte el nyakát csókolgatni.

Souichi még sosem tapasztalta ezt. Mivel minden éjjel kulcsra zárta ajtaját, így persze teljesen érthető a dolog. Meglepte, hogy a fiúra ilyen hatással van három hét szünet. Hiszen neki semmi baja sincs, akár hónapokig is kibírná nélküle, bár ebben kezdett egyre jobban kételkedni. S ahogy a csókok áradata elöntötte, úgy hagyta, hogy Morinaga ismét a magáévá tegye.

Mikor reggel kinyitotta szemeit, meghökkenve vette észre, hogy a szokásos meleg szempár, mely ilyenkor fogadni szokta, most nem néz rá. Gyorsan körbenézett, ám szobájában csak ő tartózkodott.

- Talán csak álmodtam – gondolta, de, mikor felállni készült, hirtelen fájdalom nyilallott hátába. – Vagy mégsem. Ez a barom már megint túlzásba vitte – s magára kapta az éjszaka folyamán elvesztett pizsamáját, s ismét Morinaga szobájába sietett.

Mikor belépett, a fiú ugyanúgy feküdt, ahogy este itt hagyta. Felötlött benne a kétség, hogy talán mégiscsak hallucinálta az egészet, azonban megerőltetett végtagjai nem ezt sugallták.

- Hoi, Morinaga, ébresztő! – kiáltotta, s ösztönzésképpen lábával arrébb taszajtotta őt, aki az ágy szélére kerülve, a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve a földre zuhant.

- Senpai, miért kellett ezt? – kérdezte, ahogy próbált beütött testrészeinek sajgó fájdalmával felállni.

- Mit műveltél az éjszaka? – nézett rá szúrós tekintettel.

- Aludtam, mint mindig – bámulta értetlenül kedvesét. – Miért?

Souichi arcát elfutotta a pír. Ha a fiú nem emlékszik rá, akkor nem mondhatja el, hiszen ilyen szenvedélyes éjszakát még sosem élt át vele. Az egyetlen, ami hallható volt, az saját zihálása, melybe nyögések hangja vegyült. Majd eszébe jutott, mikor Morinaga nevét kezdte el suttogni, s kezei úgy tapadtak a fiú hátára, mintha sose akarná elereszteni.

- Senpai, mi történt? – állt előtte. – Rosszul vagy? – emelte fel állát, hogy tekintetük találkozhasson, majd lágyan megsimogatta haját, mire ő hátrahőkölt, s azonnal kirohant. – Senpai! – kiáltott utána, ám, csak az ajtócsapódás válaszolt.

- Íme egy újabb nap, mikor Senpai már megint nem lehet az enyém – s szomorúan lehajtotta fejét.

A napok hallgatagon teltek. Souichi fejében saját érzései kavarogtak, Morinaga pedig várta a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy közelebb kerülhessen szerelméhez, de ez az alkalom nem akart eljönni. Majd elérkezett a péntek este, s elege lett az örökös hallgatásból.

- Senpai, mi a bajod velem? – nézett farkasszemet vele. – Miért kerülsz már megint? Valami rosszat tettem? Hiszen már hetek óta hozzád sem értem.

Souichi azonban nem akart a történtekről beszélni, így szó nélkül felállt, s szobája védelmező aurája felé sietett.

- Senpai – ragadta meg egy kéz a karját. – Válaszolnál végre? – s ahogy hátrafordult, megtört tekintet fogadta. – Ennyire utálsz?

- Hah? Miket beszélsz te idióta? Mikor mondtam én ilyet? – förmedt rá.

- Akkor miért menekülsz előlem? Miért nézel levegőnek? Ennyire jelentéktelen lennék számodra?

- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! – távolodott el tőle. – Hányszor mondtam már neked, hogy ne képzelődj össze-vissza?

- Én képzelődök? – mutatott magára. – Talán nem igaz, hogy az utóbbi napokban szinte hozzám se szóltál, vagy tagadod, hogy folyton a szobádba zárkózol, ha itthon vagyunk? Mi ez, ha nem utálat?

- Tévedsz! Én… - próbált ellenkezni, de nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza ki ebből magát, így a legegyszerűbb megoldásnak mégiscsak a menekülést találta. – Most nincs időm veled veszekedni, pihennem kell – s becsapta maga mögött ajtaját, majd hallatszott, ahogy a zár kattan egyet, s Morinaga ismét úgy érezte, mintha mérföldek választanák el tőle.

Bebaktatott szobájába, s leheveredett, hogy a gondokat, melyek kínozták, az álommanó elűzze.

Reggel hangos kiáltozásra ébredt.

- Öltözz! Hallod? – s Souichi sürgető szavait ismét lábainak ösztönző rúgásai követték. – Siess már!

- Mit akarsz, Senpai? – nézett rá egykedvűen.

- Most azonnal felöltözöl és indulunk.

- Hova, Senpai? – keltette fel e mondat az érdeklődését.

- Azzal te ne törődj, csak igyekezz! – s mérges tekintete mögött egy kis boldogság csillogott.

Morinaga egy cseppet megkönnyebbült. Úgy érezte, ha Souichi vele akar menni valahova, az már jó jel, főleg az elmúlt hét után, s azonnal kipattant az ágyból.

Fél óra múlva már készen is álltak, s egymás után léptek ki a lakásból, hogy elindulhassanak az ismeretlen hely felé.

Mikor megérkeztek, Morinaga szemei kikerekedtek, s szája tátva maradt, ezzel is röpke mosolyt csalva szerelme arcára.

- Senpai… ez a Heiwa no shima (Béke szigete) – mutatott az előttük álló épületre. – Mi ide jöttünk? – mire ő bólintott.

- Boldog születésnapot! – mondta, s enyhén meghökkent, ahogy meglátta Morinaga kibuggyanó könnycseppjeit. – Most meg mi van veled? Azt hittem, örülni fogsz.

- Dehát örülök, Senpai. Ennél szebb ajándékot nem is kaphattam volna tőled – s készült átölelni őt, ám Souichi megállította.

- Majd később.

- Rendben van – s elmosolyodott.

A Heiwa no shima, mint egy kis oázis terült el Nagoya városától nem messze. A fák, melyek körbevették, védelmezően magasodtak az épület felé.

- Senpai, nézd, milyen gyönyörűek – mutogatott körbe, s a jelenlévők figyelmét is kezdte folyamatosan magára vonni.

Miután Souichi megelégelte a fürkésző tekinteteket, megfogta kedvese karját, s azonnal besietett vele az épületbe. A recepciós pultnál egy fiatal hölgy fogadta őket. Souichi megmondta a nevét, s már meg is kapta a szobák kulcsait. Majd zavarba jött, mikor látta, ahogy a nő arcán sejtelmes mosoly suhan át. Azonnal lesütötte szemeit, s a lift felé húzta kedvesét.

- Tudja, tudja – ismételte bosszúsan, miután bezáródott a lift ajtaja.

- Mit, Senpai?

- Hogy-hogy mit? – majd, mikor ki akarta mondani, elpirult.

- Talán, hogy együtt vagyunk? – esett le neki, s a falhoz szorította szerelmét.

- De mi nem vagyunk együtt – ellenkezett, s próbálta eltolni magától, azonban ellenállásba ütközött. – Te bolond, mit csinálsz? – majd halk sóhaj bukott ki belőle, ahogy puha ajkak csókolták nyakát, s karok fonódtak derekára. – Mori… naga – suttogta, s ahogy meghallotta saját kéjsóvár hangját, megdermedt, s elhúzódott tőle. Majd lesütötte szemeit, s próbálta minél jobban leplezni előtörő érzelmeit.

- Sen… pai – közeledett ismét felé, ám a következő pillanatban a lift ajtaja kitárult, Souichi pedig, mint veszett vad, menekülni kezdett, ő pedig döbbenten állt, s nézte, ahogy kedvese alakja folyamatosan távolodik, majd észbe kapott, s utána szaladt.

Souichi magára zárta az ajtót, s azonnal leroskadt. Ujjaival megérintette nyakát, s felidéződött a kellemes érzés, mely az előbb árvízként akarta magával sodorni, azonban gondolatainak folyamát kopogtatás szakította félbe.

- Senpai, engedj be!

- Menj el… kérlek!

- Nem tehetem.

- Menj már! – kiáltotta.

- Dehát nálad van a kulcsom – hallatszott, s mikor zsebéhez nyúlt, érezte, ahogy kidudorodik belőle.

- Én barom – suttogta, s öklével a szőnyegre csapott. Lassan felállt, elfordította a kulcsot, s a kilincsre helyezte kezét, de nem akaródzott lenyomnia.

- Senpai, még itt vagyok.

- Jól van már, ne siettess! – háborodott fel, s kivágta az ajtót.

Morinaga nyugodt tekintettel figyelte őt. Kinyújtotta karját, s mikor kezeik összeértek, tudta, már nincs menekvés. Úgy érezte, mintha az idő lelassult volna, s tompán érzékelte, ahogy szerelme magához húzza. A fiú karjai szorosan ölelték át, majd ajkaik összeforrtak. Enyhén sokkolta saját szenvedélyessége, mely ismét felszínre tört, s egyre többet akart.

- Elnézést! – hallatszott egy lány csengő-bongó hangja melyhez rózsás arc párosult. – Elnézést a zavarásért! A nevem Rin, és, míg itt tartózkodnak, állok rendelkezésükre – hadarta el, majd lesütött szemekkel odébb somfordált.

Mindketten zihálva figyelték a kitárt ajtót, s arcuk szintén bíborvörössé változott.

- Ezt… nem… hiszem el! – dühödött fel Souichi. – Még csak pár perce érkeztünk meg, de már azt hiszik rólam, hogy meleg vagyok. Ez mind a te hibád! – fordult jobbra, s egy hatalmas lökéssel kitessékelte őt szobájából, majd bevágta az ajtót.

- Senpai, a kulcs! – s a következő pillanatban a kis tárgy felsőtestéhez csapódott.

Szobájuk egymással szemben helyezkedett el, így csak két ajtó választotta el őket, ám ez a távolság is hatalmasnak tűnt Morinaga számára, főleg a történtek után. Jól tudta, még pár másodperc, és kedvese a karjaiba omlik. Az ellenállás szikráját sem érezte, mikor megcsókolta, épp ellenkezőleg. Mintha a szokásosnál szenvedélyesebb énje bukkant volna elő. És most itt ül ágyán, és azt se tudja, mihez kezdjen.

Delet ütött az óra, s újra kopogtatott.

- Senpai, velem ebédelnél? – kiáltott be, s pár perc várakozás után az ajtó kinyílt, s Souichi lépett ki rajta.

- De semmit nem fogsz tenni, ugye? – nézett rá gyanús tekintettel.

- Senpai, csak egy ebéd – s karon ragadta. – Gyerünk!

Mire a délután elérkezett, már mindketten feloldódtak az ismeretlen hely ellenére. Idejük egy részét a feltérképezés foglalta le, s megelégedéssel töltötte el őket, hogy milyen kellemes a légkör.

Ahogy a nap nyugovóra tért, s utolsó sugaraival búcsút intett, úgy ébredt fel Morinagában az izgalom, hogy szerelmét yukatában láthatja, s ha az égiek is úgy akarják, még egy közös fürdőzésben is részük lehet. A terv készen állt, s elérkezett az idő, hogy támadásba lendüljön. Souichi szobájához lépkedett, s bekopogtatott.

- Senpai, itt a vacsora ideje – kiáltotta vígan. – És egy kis italozásé – gondolta virgonc mosollyal arcán -, mely, reméljük, ellazít majd téged.

Souichi vonakodva követte őt. Tartózkodása arra engedett következtetni, hogy cseppet sem bízik a fiú tisztes szándékaiban, így megfogadta, ma nem engedi magát leitatni.

Mikor újból beléptek, gyönyörű kép fogadta őket. Az ebédlőben lampionok lógtak, s a mennyezeten keresztül jól lehetett látni az egyre csillagosabbá váló eget. Az enyhe megvilágítás romantikával árasztotta el a helyiséget. Néhány, gondosan elrejtett hangszóróból shamisenek lágy hangja szólt.

- Nem csodálatos, Senpai? – kerekedtek ki szemei. – Délben észre sem vettem – mutatott a mennyezetre, s tovább bámulta azt.

Egy pincérnő felfigyelt rájuk, a helyükre kísérte, majd magukra hagyta őket. A helyiségben csak egy-két pár étkezett, így zavartalanul élvezhették egymás társaságát. Morinaga azonnal feloldódott, a hely szelleme teljesen magával ragadta. Souichit azonban rendkívül feszélyezte a jócskán romantikus légkör. Ennek ellenére kellemesen megvacsoráztak, majd a fiú szakét rendelt.

- Tessék, Senpai! – töltött neki.

- Én nem iszok – ellenkezett, s eltolta magától a csészét.

- Dehát, Senpai! Csak egy kicsit, az egészségemre. Az még nem fog a földhöz vágni. Igazam van? – s noszogatni kezdte szerelmét, aki pillanatokon belül beadta a derekát. Felemelték poharukat, s koccintottak.

- Kanpai! – s legurították az édesen meleg italt.

Majd Morinaga újra töltött, ám, hiába próbálta rátukmálni kedvesére, ő nem volt hajlandó még egyet inni. Hangulata szomorkássá vált, mikor látta, hogy terve már az elején kezd dugába dőlni. Azonban tudta, nem lehet olyan szerencsétlen, hogy ezen a kivételes napon ne sikerüljön elérnie célját.

- Senpai, akkor kipróbáljuk a fürdőt? – kérdezte, ahogy hálóhelyük felé sétáltak, majd kiskutyaszemekkel nézett rá.

- Felőlem – egyezett bele mit sem sejtve.

- Igen! – gondolta magában. – Senpai ma az enyém lesz, Senpai ma az enyém lesz! – s a boldogságtól szinte szárnyra kapott.

Nem telt bele tíz perc, már kopogtatott is Souichi ajtaján, hogy együtt vághassanak neki ennek a fülledt éjszakának. Mikor meglátta szerelme yukatába bugyolált alakját, még a lélegzete is elállt. A ruha itt-ott láttatni engedte felsőtestének egy-két szeletét, melyek szinte vonzották az ember tekintetét. Már éppen emelte volna fel kezét, hogy megérintse azt a selymes bőrt, melyet már százszor végigcsókolt, mikor eszébe jutott terve, s pár lépést hátrált.

- Veled meg mi van? – nézett rá kérdően.

- Semmi, Senpai, mehetünk – zökkent vissza a valóságba, s elindult az eldugott kis paradicsom felé, Souichi pedig szó nélkül követte őt.

- Ez meg micsoda? – kerekedtek ki szemei, mikor megálltak a hőforrásnál, a szabad ég alatt.

- Remélem, tetszeni fog – majd bementek a kis bódékba, ahol elvégezték a szokásos szertartást, utána pedig yukatájukat apró törölközőkre cserélték, s egymás után léptek be a meleg vízbe.

- Ez csodálatos – buktak ki a szavak Souichiből, ahogy hátradőlt, s behunyta szemeit.

- Egy apró mennyország, ugye, Senpai? – s követte kedvese példáját.

Teltek a percek, s testüket átjárta a melegség, gondolataikat pedig a béke. Ahogy bámulták az eget, hirtelen egy hullócsillag száguldott el felettük.

- Senpai, nézd! – kiáltott fel, s az égre mutatott. – Láttad? – amire bólintás volt a válasz. – Akkor most kívánnunk kell valamit.

Souichi becsukta szemeit, Morinaga pedig, kihasználva az alkalmat, közelebb húzódott hozzá, s érzékien megcsókolta.

- Mit csinálsz? – horkant fel, s eltolta magától a fiút, majd megfordult, hogy kimászhasson a forrásból.

Kedvese karjai azonban szorosan átkarolták, s nem eresztették. Érezte, ahogy Morinaga nyelve a fülénél lévő érzékeny ponthoz ér, s keze már enyhén ágaskodó testrészére simul. A hirtelen rátörő melegség mellé döbbenet párosult.

- Mi… a fenét… képzelsz? – s utolsó erejével fejét hátravetette, szörnyű csapást mérve ezzel rá.

A fiú hátratántorodott, kezei elengedték szerelme remegő testét, majd saját fejéhez kapott.

- Te idióta! Te idióta! – ismételgette, ahogy a bódéhoz sietett. – Azt hiszed, hogy bárhol csinálhatod? – majd magára kapta yukatáját, s az épületbe rohant.

- Senpai, már megint tévedsz – suttogta, s ahogy teljesen kitisztult látása, úgy követte szerelmét szobája felé.

Souichi feldúltan csapta be az ajtót, mit sem törődve a többi vendéggel, akik meghallhatták ezt. Zihálva támaszkodott az ággyal szembeni asztalkára, s figyelte, ahogy a vízcseppek ráhullanak kézfejére.

Hogyan volt képes ismét ilyet tenni vele? Már az egyik szobalány látta őket szenvedélyesen csókolózni. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy még kínosabb szituációba keveredjen. Ha valaki észreveszi őket, ahogy testük a vízben összeforr, másnap már valószínűleg a legszaftosabb pletykákat hallhatták volna vissza, és ez szégyenérzettel töltötte el. Hiába nem találta már olyan visszataszítónak kettejük együttléteit, jól tudta, mások milyen mélyen megvetik az ilyen kapcsolatokat. Majd gondolataiból Morinaga karjai zökkentették ki, melyek körbefonták.

- Miért futsz el mindig, Senpai? Miért tagadod meg a testedtől, ami jólesik neki? – kérdezte keserűen.

- Én nem is… - tiltakozott, s kirántotta magát az ölelésből, majd szembefordult vele. – Hogyan juthatott eszedbe ilyen esztelenség? Mondtam már neked, hogy nem akarom ott csinálni, ahol megláthatnak. Nem voltam elég érthető?

- Senpai – fogta meg kedvese kezeit -, azt a kis fürdőt, ahová vittelek, már nap közben lefoglaltam, s gondoskodtam arról, hogy senki ne zavarjon meg minket – s e szavak hallatán Souichi elpirult. – Csak szerettem volna eltölteni veled egy kellemes éjszakát, ha már voltál olyan kedves, hogy megleptél ezzel a hétvégével. Hát olyan sokat kívánok, Senpai? – s megsimogatta arcát.

- Szólhattál volna – ripakodott rá, ám haragja folyamatosan párolgott el.

- Dehát, Senpai, akkor nem lett volna meglepetés.

- De nem én vagyok az ünnepelt. Különben is, utálom a meglepetéseket – közölte szúrós tekintettel.

- Megértettem – bólintott -, akkor közlöm veled, hogy ma éjszaka szeretkezni fogunk.

- Hah? Ezt meg miért mondod?

- Hogy ne érjen meglepetésként – s magához húzta. Tekintetük a másikéba mélyedt, ám a fiú nem tett semmit.

- Most meg mi van? – szaladt ki hirtelen a száján.

- Semmi, Senpai, csak ki akarom élvezni ezt a pillanatot. Olyan ritka, hogy ilyen aranyosan nézel rám, s nem löksz el magadtól – majd, ahogy szerelme elpirult, úgy öntötte el a forróság, a vágy, mely hetek óta kínozta, s mire feleszmélt, már az ágy gyengéd ölelésében feküdve kényeztette kedvese felhevült, s meztelen testét.

Ajkai egyre lejjebb csúsztak Souichi hasfalát csókolva, azonban hirtelen megtorpant.

- Senpai – tért vissza kedvese fejéhez, s mélyen szemébe nézett -, azt mondtam, hogy ma csinálni fogjuk, de tudod, hogy ez nem erőszak. Szóval, akarod, hogy megtegyük? – egy percre elsápadt, mikor válasz nem érkezett, de szerelme végül bólintott, s ezután szája úgy tapadt Souichiére, mintha az életet kapta volna tőle. – Ma annyira gyengéd leszek, amennyire csak tudok – súgta fülébe, s onnan folytatta a feltérképezést, ahonnan percekkel ezelőtt abbahagyta.

Érezte kedvese szívének heves dobbanásait, melyek jelezték, mennyire jólesik e szerelemre éhes testnek a kényeztetés. Míg bal keze az ágaskodó testrészre simult, addig jobbjával az érzékeny mellbimbókat simogatta. Nem telt bele pár perc, s Souichi teste megrándult, ahogy a kéjes gyönyör hatására elélvezett.

- Ez nem lehet igaz – képedt el Morinaga. – Senpai, hogy-hogy csak ennyi? – mutogatta a kezét. – Már mióta nem csináltuk, és abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem könnyítettél magadon, azt meghallottam volna.

- Barom! – lihegte Souichi. – Te átkozott barom, hiszen veled voltam pár napja.

- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül. Hetek óta hozzád sem értem. Hidd el, arra emlékeznék.

- Alva jártál, te idióta! – bökte ki.

- Tényleg? – kerekedtek ki Morinaga szemei. – Azt hittem, már kinőttem belőle. Akkor miért nem szóltál, Senpai? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Én…, én.. – hebegte, ám, értelmes mondat nem hagyta el száját.

- Talán annyira élvezted? – kérdezte magabiztosan.

- Dehogy – hazudta, azonban a vörösség, mely azonnal elárasztotta arcát, elárulta őt.

- Nem mondasz igazat, Senpai. Minden egyes érintésemnél megborzongsz. Minden csókom után a szíved még hevesebben ver…

- Jól van, jól van, elég – szakította félbe -, élveztem, most már örülsz?

- Annyira nehezedre esik ezt bevallani? – simogatta meg arcát. – Én akár ezerszer is elismétlem neked, ha szükséges, hogy még senkivel sem voltam ennyire boldog, mint veled. Minél többször egyesülünk, annál biztosabb vagyok abban, hogy elfogadsz, hogy egy lépéssel közelebb kerülök a szívedhez. Lehet, csak beképzelem, de minden egyes szeretkezésünk után azt hiszem, hogy már nem lehet ennél jobb, majd elérkezik a következő alkalom, s mikor a karjaimban tartalak, még boldogabbnak érzem magam, mint előtte. Lehet, hogy ez mind ostobaság, vagy csak a szerelem vette el teljesen az eszem, de ez az igazság. Viszont eleget beszéltem – s szája ismét szerelme testét kezdte el szántani, ám perceken belül megállt, s magához húzta őt. – Sajnálom, Senpai, de már nem bírom tovább türtőztetni magam. Most mondd, ha nem akarod, mert innen már nincs visszaút – azonban Souichi ahelyett, hogy ellökte volna, erősen magához szorította. – Akkor ezt igennek veszem – s a következő pillanatban gyengéden beléhatolt, és sűrű lökések közepette igyekezett mindkettejüket a fellegekbe repíteni

Testük egyszerre feszült meg, s gyönyörtől ittas hangjuk, majd halk zihálásuk kellemes dallamként terjengett a szobában.

- Senpai, mostantól minden szülinapomra téged kérlek ajándékba – s ismét csókolt lehelt kedvese ajkaira, majd olyan békésen feküdtek egymás karjaiban, mintha ez lett volna a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

**Vége**


End file.
